


The War is Over

by isitmadness



Series: The War is Over [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Blood mentioned, Canon Divergence - Star Wars: Revenge of the Sith, Established Relationship, M/M, Order 66, canon? i don't know her, like angst dialed up to 11, no beta we die like men, some dark thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isitmadness/pseuds/isitmadness
Summary: Order 66 doesn’t exactly go to plan for Commander Cody.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: The War is Over [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850395
Comments: 5
Kudos: 232





	The War is Over

**Author's Note:**

> This isn’t exactly a fix-it fic, but it sorta is? Order 66 still happens, unfortunately. But I don’t want to give away too much in the summary. 
> 
> this is my first time publicly posting anything like this, i’m nervous lol. also, idk what this is really, it just came to me today and I had to write it down. not sure where else it’ll go…if anywhere. but uhh…enjoy.

_“Do it,”_ Cody growled. His usually warm, brown eyes were now hard and steely - a look generally reserved only for his worst enemies. He looked up at Obi-Wan from where he was kneeling on the hard cavern floor. “Or do you not have _the guts?”_

Obi-Wan blinked. He had never heard such anger come from the commander before, and definitely never directed at him. He gripped his lightsaber tighter trying to steady the slight tremor in his hand. The tip of the blue plasma blade hovered perilously close to Cody’s throat, a low warmth caressing his jaw.

“You’re a _coward_ …and a _traitor to the Republic!”_ Blood slowly dribbled down Cody’s chin when he spoke.

Obi-Wan wanted to reach out and wipe it away with his thumb, cup his jaw, offer comfort. But he resisted the urge. It was surprisingly easy to do when he was being called a coward and a traitor.

By a man who was next to him in every charge they led into battle.

By a man who knew his secret fears…and wants.

By a man whom he loved. And who had professed to love him in return.

 _After the war,_ they’d said. Obi-Wan couldn’t think of that anymore.

“I don’t…” Obi-Wan started. “Cody–”

“Don’t call me that.” Cody snarled. Every muscle in his body itched to jump up, move forward, take out the general’s legs with one sweeping motion. But he knew the power the Jedi held, knew the power _this particular_ Jedi held. Any sudden movements almost certainly meant his death now.

Obi-Wan and Cody had been locked in an impasse since they tumbled, alone, down from the upper levels of Pau City and fought in the watery cavern below. Both looked rather worse for wear.

Cody’s armor was dented, scuffed and missing pieces after the fall. He had also lost his blaster and his bucket. Obi-Wan, who had completely given up wearing armor this far into the war, was also beaten and scuffed badly - no doubt the inside was worse, but he gave no indication. There was a purple bruise blooming on his left cheek from where Cody had landed a right hook in their scuffle.

“The men will be looking for us,” Obi-Wan said. Neither of them moved. The only noises this far down in the cavern were the dripping of water and lapping of the underground lake against the rocky walls.

“Let them come. They can help me take care of you,” Cody snarled, pressing forward ever so slightly until he felt a faint burn against his neck.

Obi-Wan flicked the switch on the hilt and the blue blade disappeared, leaving them in relative darkness. He clipped it to his belt and Cody sagged, releasing a long-held breath. And yet they both remained.

A gentle whisper cut through deafening silence, “Please…help me understand.” Gone was all the usual bravado, replaced with sorrow and confusion.

Cody jumped to his feet and Obi-Wan held up his hands in defense. The lightsaber might have been put away, but Cody knew the Jedi general was just as dangerous, if not more so, without it.

“What part of ‘you’re a traitor to the Republic’ are you not getting?” Cody took a step forward and jabbed a single finger into Obi-Wan’s face.

Still Obi-Wan remained. “I guess you’re going to have to explain it to me like I’m a youngling then.”

“ _The Jedi are traitors._ They’re to be executed without question. By order of Lord Sidious.”

Obi-Wan was reeling. He stumbled backwards, his heel catching on a rock behind his boot. His chest was on fire, ice water flowed through his veins. The ache in his head was…was the death of his family across the galaxy?

Thousands crying out, suddenly silenced.

Ahsoka…Mace…Master Yoda… _Anakin?_ Tears sprang to his eyes and he dropped to his knees.

At the exact same moment, Cody pitched forward, also dropping while he grabbed his head in complete agony. His brain was a cacophony of static and white noise.

Too busy dealing with the pain, he missed Obi-Wan moving to his side to lay a gentle hand on his shoulder. Cody tumbled over and swatted the hand away, “Get away from me!”

Obi-Wan backed off, but standing idly by while the man he loved was in such pain was too much to bear. “Please just tell me what’s going on in that head of yours,” Obi-Wan finally said softly.

Cody hissed and groaned. His head finally shot up and he looked at Obi-Wan with wide, lost eyes. “Obi-Wan?”

Obi-Wan knelt next to him and put his hand on his shoulder again. “I’m here, dear one.”

“Obi-Wan…” Cody choked out a sob and covered the Jedi’s hand with his own, grasping the fingers tightly. “What’s happening? Where are we?”

He slipped his arm around Cody’s shoulders and drew him to his chest, cradling the frightened commander. “Shhh now…” He pressed a warm hand to the back of Cody’s neck. “It’ll be okay.”

Cody suddenly recoiled in horror, shuffling backwards on his hands, _“I tried to kill you.”_

Obi-Wan gaped.

“We fought and fell…and…” He looked around at his surroundings as if seeing them for the first time. “How did that fall not kill us?”

Obi-Wan huffed out a small laugh, “Jedi, remember?” Somehow, Cody was the only thing keeping Obi-Wan from dissolving into a storm of sorrow. He cleared his throat. “You…remember everything?”

Cody looked dazed. He scrubbed a hand over his short, dark hair. “I remember you on the varactyl, handing you your lightsaber, then…my comlink went off. 'Execute Order 66,’ the cloaked man said. And then, this.” Cody waved a hand around.

Obi-Wan was again overwhelmed with grief. He sat down on the floor of the cave. “I…I think the war is over, Cody.” Cody stared at him, dreading what was going to come next. “The war is over, and I think the Sith won.”

Cody stood up and came over to sit beside Obi-Wan, wrapping an arm around him as he did for Cody earlier. They sat quietly side by side. The only indication that Obi-Wan was crying was the gentle shaking of his shoulders. 

“We have to get out of here, off this rock,” Cody finally said after what felt like an eternity. “We have to warn others.”

They separated so they could look at each other. Obi-Wan wiped his still-soaked tunic sleeve across his face, much good that it did.

“What about you?” Obi-Wan suddenly blurted. “I mean…how do I…how do I know you won’t try it again?”

Cody blinked and looked down at his gloved hands. The blacks were shredded. He could make out his knuckles just barely in the dim light of the cave - they were bloody, scraped, and hurt like a son of a bitch. “You don’t. _I don’t.”_

“We have to get you taken care of,” Obi-Wan reached out and put a shaking hand on Cody’s cheek. It was surprisingly warm. The tremor ceased.

“Promise me, Obi-Wan,” Cody suddenly locked eyes with his Jedi and latched onto Obi-Wan’s wrist to keep his hand in place.

Obi-Wan hesitated, not liking where this was going, “…promise you… _what?”_

“Promise me that if I try it again, _you will kill me.”_

Obi-Wan shook his head violently and tried to wrest his hand from Cody’s firm grip. “No. I won’t do it…I _can’t_ do it. Don’t ask this of me.”

Cody dropped Obi-Wan’s hand so he could pull his face closer. “You HAVE to. I will not be myself. I don’t know if I will get lucky enough again to be myself. This might be it. And I want this to be my decision…that I’m forcing you to make on my behalf.” Cody quirked the smallest of smiles. “I trust only you.”

Obi-Wan exhaled slowly. Cody leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

“I promise,” Obi-Wan finally answered.

 _“General! Commander!”_ They snapped their heads up in the direction of the voice - Boil.

“Down here!” Cody called. Obi-Wan sighed and rested his forehead against Cody’s clavicle.

They were going to get off this planet. It was a start.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me if you'd like. :) http://isitmadness.tumblr.com/


End file.
